


Devil Side

by Lubamoon



Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Empress Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Holdo Maneuver, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn, Songfic, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Desafío de las 20 canciones.1. Devil Side - Foxes.Rey acepta la mano de Ben en el Supremacy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Devil Side

* * *

**_Run and hide, it's gonna be bad tonight_ **

**_'Cause here comes your devil side_ **

**_It's gonna ruin me._ **

Cuando Kylo Ren extendió su mano para pedirle que se uniera a él, Rey no estaba segura de lo que pasaría después. Ocurrió como en uno de esos sueños en los que todo parece ir con mayor lentitud.

Ella había llegado al _Supremacy_ porque confiaba en que podría recuperar a Ben Solo, una estrategia arriesgada que creyó perdida hasta el instante en el que él encendió el sable de Luke con la Fuerza y asesinó a su Maestro. El mismo sable de luz que ahora llevaba enganchado en su cinturón después de que ella se lo arrojara para que acabara con el último guardia de Snoke.

**_It's almost like, slow motion suicide_ **

**_Watching your devil side, get between you and me._ **

Pero ese momento ya había terminado, volvían a ser enemigos a menos que uno de los dos diera el paso en la dirección contraria. Uno de ellos tendría que rendirse y Rey no quería hacerlo. No sólo la fe en su visión le sostenía, sino que cargaba con las vidas de la Resistencia. No podía permitirse fallar.

Las naves de escape de la Resistencia eran eliminadas una a una mientras ella ponía en juego su futuro y tal vez el de la galaxia. Con Ben de su lado hubiera sido más simple pero él aún no estaba listo para volver. Seguía ocultándose bajo la máscara de Kylo Ren aunque no la llevara encima, y Rey era incapaz de leer sus intenciones. La Luz, que era una pequeña llama antes de que ella llegara, volvía a ser amenazada por la Oscuridad, el miedo, el rencor y la desesperación. Tal vez si tuvieran más tiempo ella lograría convencerlo de que aún podía regresar junto a Leia, que ella creía en él y lo esperaba, que era capaz de perdonar todo lo que había hecho, incluso la muerte de Han.

Pero el tiempo era un lujo del que nadie disponía. Rey tenía que tomar una decisión y en cualquier caso alguien saldría lastimado.

_«Tiempo, necesito tiempo.»_

— Únete a mí, por favor.

Algo se sacudió dentro de ella, el grito desgarrador de la soledad. En su interior crecía y crecía un deseo, querer salvar el alma de Ben y encontrar refugio en la conexión que compartían. Un lazo invisible le unía a él y la parte de ella que deseaba huir estaba perdiendo intensidad.

_«Pero él no es Ben. No es Ben ahora.»_

Porque aceptar su mano era la opción equivocada: Kylo era impredecible, salvaje, mortal. La breve tregua que le había ofrecido minutos atrás era tan sólo una ilusión, un espejismo. Todo volvía a ser como antes o peor, porque no podía defenderse sin armas y sabía que intentar quitarle el sable de luz significaría traicionarlo, perdiendo a Ben Solo para siempre.

**_So tell me what I need to do_ **

**_To keep myself away from you_ **

Pero quizás existía una tercera opción.

_«Sacrificio»_

**_To keep myself from going down_ **

**_All the way down with you._ **

— Si voy contigo... — perdió el aire al final, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero inmediatamente se recobró. — Si acepto tu mano ¿Qué pasará con la Resistencia?

Kylo sintió el miedo en su voz pero la fascinó la valentía y el descaro de la carroñera. Ella intentaba negociar aunque no llevaba la ventaja. ¿Eran tan importantes esas personas que apenas conocía? ¿Renunciaría a la posibilidad de hacerse poderosa junto a él? Ese instante en Ahch-To, cuando sus manos se tocaron ¿No había visto ella lo mismo que vio él?

— Ellos morirán, como todo lo anterior. Es tiempo de comenzar un ciclo nuevo y si vienes conmigo seremos invencibles.

Rey le sostuvo la mirada y percibió a través de una grieta en su barrera mental que él estaba cansado, aunque la oferta seguía en pie y su mano enguantada aún apuntaba en su dirección.

_«Quizás aún tengamos una oportunidad.»_

Tal vez era una trampa, pero Rey necesitaba creer en algo y también veía mermar su energía de manera drástica. La adrenalina de la batalla le estaba abandonando y las heridas le dolían. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

_«Tiempo, Finn y los demás no tienen tiempo.»_

— ¡Tu madre está en uno de esos transportes! — La joven tomó aire como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que le costara un enorme esfuerzo y resignada, soltó: — Déjalos ir y me uniré a ti.

Kylo pestañeó dos veces antes de que se le atragantaran las palabras. Debió suponer que ella no se rendiría sin luchar aunque hubiese preferido no tener que llegar a eso. Él no quería lastimarla como Snoke le había herido a él. Quería enseñarle, moldearla hasta hacerla a su imagen, convertirla en su mejor versión.

No se engañaría, la deseaba para él mismo. Y quería sentirse correspondido porque no tomaría por la fuerza nada que ella no quisiera entregarle. No le estaría ofreciendo _amablemente_ su mano de no ser así. Pero para eso necesitaba convencerla y no lo lograría si no cedía un poco. Sólo un poco sería suficiente.

_« Necesito tiempo. Hux descubrirá muy pronto lo que ha sucedido con Snoke.»_

— Está bien. Los dejaré marchar si vienes conmigo.

Fue el turno de Rey de pestañear. No podía creer que él accediera y mucho menos lo que estaba prometiendo a cambio. Asintió con un movimiento mecánico y esperó a que él se acercara para sellar el trato. No intentaría atacarle por la espalda ni traicionarle, y de alguna manera Kylo lo sabía. No había más nada que decir, era el inicio de una nueva era para ambos.

**_Still I want you, but not for your devil side_ **

**_Not for your haunted life, just for you._ **

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella repitió el gesto con su mano, pero antes se quitó el guante, una ofrenda de paz endeble o un recuerdo de su enlace en Ahch-To, aquél momento que había cambiado todo.

Rey elevó la mirada hacia él, porque en algún momento la había desviado para no asumir lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella puso su pequeña mano en la suya y la sintió fría como la de ella. El contacto esta vez era descarnado y real, no hubo visiones ni voces, sólo el tacto de otro cuerpo al que ahora estaba unida para siempre.

**_So tell me why I deal with your devil side_ **

**_I deal with your dangerous mind, but never with you._ **

— Rey. —Kylo apretó suavemente sus dedos sin hacerle daño, en una actitud piadosa a pesar de provenir de alguien como él. — tu sacrificio salvará sus vidas hoy, pero tienes que entender que la Primera Orden dará caza a la Resistencia hasta que no quede nadie con vida. ¿Entiendes eso?

Rey apretó los dientes mientras sentía que se llenaba de pánico. Él nunca le había mentido y no lo estaba haciendo ahora. Escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre le produjo una sensación desconocida que se parecía al anhelo. Quería sentir por una vez que alguien más era capaz de comprenderla, y el destino había querido que esa persona fuera su enemigo.

— Pero tú me has prometido que no lo harás hoy y no dejaré que lo hagas mañana. La Primera Orden ya no cuenta con su Líder Supremo. Y tú tienes el honor de un guerrero, respetarás el acuerdo y mientras lo hagas, yo lo haré también.

Kylo dejó caer su mano con rudeza y se apartó de ella, frustrado y sintiendo que la ira y la decepción se apoderaban de él.

— En algo te equivocas. — Kylo hizo una mueca torciendo los labios mientras se dirigía a una consola para ingresar la orden del cese de fuego. — A mi no me interesa el honor y lo que haga la Resistencia me tiene sin cuidado, pero te concedo esta batalla hoy. No me interesa si piensas que soy un monstruo. _Sólo te quiero a ti._

Le indicó a Rey que se acercara y ella lo hizo, aunque sus últimas palabras le habían dejado en trance y con un leve temblor en el cuerpo que podía ser miedo o curiosidad. Kylo le señaló la pantalla y ella comprobó que las naves sobrevivientes se alejaban sin ser perseguidas hacia un planeta cercano.

_«Crait. ¿Qué hay de interesante allí?»_

— Gracias, Ben. —Ella dejó escapar las palabras causando consternación en él, pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo. Había ganado algo de tiempo para sus aliados aunque su futuro fuera bastante incierto.

— Ese no es mi nombre y de ahora en adelante deberás hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlo cuando te dirijas a mí. En especial delante de otros.

La frialdad de su voz no acobardó a Rey pero le produjo una gran tristeza. Un vistazo de aquel mundo en el que se había metido y del que ya no podría escapar a menos que él se rindiera y huyera junto a ella. Pero eso no iba a suceder pronto.

**_Who's gonna save you now, who's gonna save you?_ **

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un hombre pálido y alto atravesó la sala hacia donde ellos se encontraban, mirando en derredor con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al descubrir el cuerpo cercenado de Snoke. Su boca, ahora una fina línea apretada, se tensó antes de gritar con furia y mirar a la pareja con desprecio. — ¿Quién asesinó al Líder Supremo? ¡Ren!

Rey se fijó inmediatamente en Ben, esperando su reacción. Pero él apenas miró al recién llegado y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó fría y calma.

— General Hux. El Líder Supremo ha sido traicionado por su guardia. He dado la orden de dejar escapar a la Resistencia para que nos revelen su escondite.

Kylo no creyó necesario proporcionar más información aunque la mentira no convenció al General, quien fulminó a Rey con una mirada repleta de desdén.

— ¿Quién eres para dar órdenes? ¡No tenemos gobernante! ¿Crees que no sé que tú y tu _mujerzuela_ tuvieron algo que ver con esto?

Con un movimiento preciso y odio incontenible, Kylo extendió su mano y Rey sintió a la Fuerza fluir a través de él hacia el cuello de Hux en una fracción de segundo. Los pies del General se despegaron del suelo a medida que Kylo drenaba el aire de sus pulmones y no parecía querer detenerse hasta decir unas palabras.

— El Líder Supremo _soy yo._ Y no vuelvas a dirigirte a tu futura emperatriz de manera _tan irrespetuosa_ o no seré amable contigo la próxima vez.

Rey ahogó un grito y el cuerpo castigado de Hux cayó con un ruido fuerte sobre el durasteel. Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, cargadas de asco y miedo, pero Rey las escuchó y se estremeció por el significado que encerraban.

— Larga vida al Líder Supremo. _Y a su emperatriz._

Kylo pasó caminando a su lado con indiferencia y le indicó a Rey que lo siguiera pero lo hizo con superioridad, recordándole su nuevo papel en ese juego. La joven lo siguió pero su cuerpo se llenó de rebeldía apenas contenida. No iba a ser una _emperatriz_ precisamente devota, pero ya tendría tiempo para prepararse.

_«Tiempo. Al fin y al cabo todo es cuestión de tiempo.»_

**_Who's gonna save you now, who's gonna save you?_ **

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el turboascensor y a Rey le costó trabajo quedar a la par de él. La herida del brazo causada por el arma de uno de los guardias le quemaba y sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Kylo sintió su malestar pero recién cuando las puertas se cerraron y estuvieron solos de nuevo, obligó a Rey a mirarlo a los ojos poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levantando su rostro con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¿Estás herida?

Rey apartó su cabeza y desvió la mirada pero Kylo le atrapó nuevamente usando toda la mano, de modo que ella no pudo resistirse.

— Vaya forma de preocuparte por mí.

**_Who's gonna save you now, who's gonna save you?_ **

— Debiste imaginar que esto no iba a ir del modo en que creías. Y todo por tus cobardes amigos traidores. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? ¿Crees que vendrán a salvarte?

Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Ojalá pudiera decirle que estaba citando a su tío Luke, eso seguramente lo volvería loco. No tenía miedo de él ni de sus amenazas, se mantendría fuerte y se saldría con la suya. Pero para eso necesitaba demostrarle que no iba a ser la primera en ceder. Tenía su orgullo y sus convicciones y si había aceptado era solamente porque estaba segura de que después de un tiempo iba a lograr convencerlo.

— Suéltame. _Ben_

Él lo hizo de inmediato, asustado como esa vez en la sala de interrogación cuando ella entró en su mente sin ceremonias. Pero no era su poder en la Fuerza lo que le obligó a soltarla, sino la sospecha de que le estaba lastimando. Se había prometido no lastimarla nunca más, pero no todo iba a ser sencillo, entre ellos dos nunca lo era.

La última vez que estuvieron allí, él sintió deseos de besarla pero no lo hizo. Y ahora ella había accedido a ser su consorte, aunque no lo supiera todavía, y Kylo podría reclamar su derecho sobre Rey, pero no podía hacerlo. No de esa forma. _Él quería que ella lo deseara también._

Rey se quedó mirándolo con las finas cejas un poco juntas, no creyó que su súplica podría hacer efecto. Ignoraba los pensamientos de su compañero porque él se había cerrado a ella.

— Te he dicho que no me llames así.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tu nombre y siempre lo será para mí.

**_I want you, but not for your devil side_ **

**_Not for your haunted life, just for you._ **

Kylo apretó los puños y se alejó de ella. Sentía el comienzo de uno de sus intensos ataques de furia y no quería que Rey lo presenciara. No cuando tenía que lograr que ella se quedara a su lado.

— Es parte del pasado y debe morir. Representa un legado que no deseo y pertenece a una persona que ya no volveré a ser.

— ¿Entonces cómo debo dirigirme a ti? ¿Debo llamarte Líder Supremo también cuándo... — Rey se detuvo como si estuviera asimilando su nueva situación.

-¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo estemos solos? — Kylo le dirigió la mirada de un animal herido, conteniendo la respiración por esperar su respuesta.

La joven respiró hondo y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. No tenía idea de dónde que se estaba metiendo, pero la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con él no le parecía desagradable. Tenía miedo, pero confiaba en que él no le haría daño, pero no quería ir más allá de ese pensamiento y lo que esperaba de ella en su nueva vida.

**_So tell me what I need to know_ **

**_To make you wanna change it all_ **

**_To keep myself from going down_ **

Pero Kylo interpretó su largo silencio como un rechazo, una señal de que ella no lo aceptaría jamás. No estaba seguro de sí mismo como para poder protegerla _de él mismo._ No podía soportar la idea de que ella lo quisiera por lástima, si así eran las cosas, prefería mantenerse alejado.

— Haz lo que quieras.

Había dolor en su voz, cansancio y decepción, tanta frustración que Rey no pudo considerar sino como una victoria agridulce, porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse, él se alejaba de ella sin remedio.

Las puertas se abrieron y él volvió a ser Líder Supremo, no quedó rastro de su vulnerabilidad. Parecía como si llevara la máscara de tan bien que ocultaba y enterraba sus emociones.

— Todo será más fácil si colaboras, Rey. Este no es tu mundo y tu supervivencia aquí depende de mí.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

Él se detuvo abruptamente y giró para tomarla por los hombros con firmeza, captando su atención. Una pareja de _stormtroopers_ aparecieron en el otro extremo del largo pasillo de la nave, pero con una mirada intimidante, les obligó a volver sobre sus pasos.

— Escúchame por una vez. Es por tu bien. Puedo protegerte mientras esté contigo pero si quieres seguir con vida aquí deberás usar la cabeza y no alejarte de mí. Cuando toda la situación se calme pensaré en llevarte a otro lugar en el que nadie pueda hacerte daño.

— No necesito tu protección.

— Eres _mía_ ahora y harás todo lo que te diga.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no te pertenezco, ni nunca lo haré! ese no fue el trato.

Los ojos de Kylo eran como el filo de su espada, un brillo letal inundaba su mirada y Rey se dio cuenta de su error mientras el peso de la realidad caía sobre ella.

— ¿Has considerado que ahora eres una _traidora_ de la Resistencia? No perteneces a este lugar tampoco, lo único que impide que te aprisionen y te torturen soy yo. Si tan espantoso te resulta permanecer a mi lado, entonces debiste huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

**_So tell me why, it's always your devil side_ **

**_It's always your dangerous mind, it's never you._ **

Kylo la soltó despacio y comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero Rey, presa de un impulso que no pudo evitar, le acercó una mano al rostro y le obligó a girar la cabeza en su dirección. Acarició la mejilla pálida, cerca de la línea de la cicatriz que le había hecho pocos días antes, hasta rozar sin querer la comisura de sus labios. El gesto era tierno y desesperado, un lamento doloroso que sólo él podía llegar a entender, porque era un reflejo del suyo. _Soledad._

_« Estoy cansada de huir.»_

No pretendía decirlo en voz alta y no lo hizo, pero él sintió su dolor a través del vínculo que compartían. Le sorprendió su naturaleza y le abrumó su intensidad. Rey eligió ese momento para abrirle su corazón como una última jugada posible, mostrándose tal cual era frente a él y esperando que no le alejara como siempre lo hacía.

**_But you and I, we've come from the same long line_ **

**_Good kids with a devil side, just going around again_ **

Esa niña abandonada en Jakku no era diferente a él, no solamente por sus habilidades y sus dones. Rey había pasado toda su vida esperando que algo ocurriera, sola y atrapada en un mundo adverso, para descubrir que sus ilusiones eran solamente eso. Nadie había vuelto por ella. Y Kylo sabía quiénes eran sus padres y en dónde estaban sus tumbas. Lo único que ella deseaba era saber qué les había ocurrido y por qué. Pero detrás de su actitud resuelta y valiente, estaba decidida a salvar el alma de Ben también y no se rendirá jamás porque le guiaba la esperanza.

Kylo no quería extinguir aquello que más admiraba en ella, quería transformarlo en otra cosa, quería usar ese poder para vengarse de quienes le habían abandonado a él...

No. En realidad no deseaba vengarse, ni quería más poder. Lo que el quería era hacer algo nuevo junto a ella, sin legados ni cargas, sin presiones ni mandatos. Quería dejar atrás todo eso casi tanto como Rey había deseado conocer a su familia.

_«Yo seré tu familia. Si me aceptas. No puedo prometer que será perfecto, pero será solamente nuestro. Mientras estés a mi lado siento que todo será posible. Lo único que necesitamos es tiempo.»_

**_All the way down with you_ **

_«Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sólo debes rendirte. Deja que te muestre.»_

**_All the way down with you_ **

Otra vez, todo pareció detenerse y los dos perdieron noción de lo que ocurría alrededor. Una voz por el comunicador general de la nave anunciaba un pedido que Rey no pudo distinguir y Kylo decidió ignorar. En ese instante no le hubiera importado que el _Supremacy_ colapsara por un ataque tardío de la Resistencia. Su última batalla se estaba librando justo delante de sus ojos.

Kylo colocó una de sus manos en la base del cuello de la joven y le rodeó la cintura con la otra, acercándola a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible y sin percibir signos de rechazo, con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz teniendo en cuenta el estado alborotado de su corazón.

El aroma cálido de su pecho recibió a Rey, que dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos porque estaba atada a ellos de una forma que no podía explicar. Había visto algo en sus profundidades, la pequeña llama de luz que crecía y se transformaba en algo salvaje, algo que sucedía sólo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. No era luz ni oscuridad, sino algo distinto, algo en el medio de todo eso. Y lo peor era que tenía curiosidad por saber qué se sentía ser consumida por esa pasión.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella sintió una sacudida fuerte, podía jurar que el piso estaba temblando bajo sus pies. Pero no corría riesgo de caer porque él la sujetaba con firmeza, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Un cosquilleo agradable se extendió por su cuerpo como un río de fuego cuando el beso fue más profundo y confiado. Él conquistaba cada rincón de su boca con devoción, como si se tomara el tiempo para demostrarle con hechos lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Rey sintió que sus propios labios y sus manos se movían bajo un impulso que nacía desde lo más profundo y secreto de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo y sin querer detenerlo. De repente no era capaz de contenerse, quería que él supiera que era correspondido y que ella deseaba emprender ese camino junto a él. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, estrechándolo en un abrazo que los unió todavía más.

Ella sabía que era Ben quien la estaba besando porque era la única capaz de ver a través de su armadura. Fue siempre él, cada vez que la Fuerza los conectó, incluso ese día en Starkiller.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente y él lo escuchó con claridad.

_« ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil entre nosotros? ¿Acaso no merecemos una segunda oportunidad?»_

Pero él interrumpió el beso para poder volver a mirarla, perdiéndose en el reflejo del color del ámbar de sus ojos en forma de almendra. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos como si ella fuera el tesoro más precioso de la galaxia y eligió cada palabra con cuidado y sin dudar.

— A partir de ahora ya no lo será. Pase lo que pase, seremos fuertes juntos. Construiremos nuestro futuro poco a poco. — y entrelazando su pequeña mano con la suya, la acercó a sus labios para darle un último beso.

El momento era eterno y dulce, ninguno de los dos deseaba ponerle fin, como si no pudieran dejar de mirarse, como si se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez. Pero pronto la realidad se fue abriendo paso entre ellos de manera gradual, ruidos de pasos precipitados en aumento y una serie de alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

El crucero estelar de la Resistencia, ya sin tripulantes, había cambiado su curso hasta quedar frente al _Supremacy._ La almirante Amilyn Holdo, a bordo del _Raddus,_ ingresó las coordenadas para iniciar un salto al hiperespacio y de un movimiento decidido, se estrelló contra la nave de la Primera Orden.

**_Who's gonna save you now, who's gonna save you?_ **

**_Who's gonna save you now, who's gonna save you?_ **

El impacto dividió al _Supremacy_ en dos partes desiguales, la luz fue tan cegadora como la explosión de una estrella. 


End file.
